


Turnabout is Fair Play or, How to Win at 'Naked Spy vs Spy.'

by Aquila_Star



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto like to play a little game, most days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed and enabled by noo.

Bright sunlight burst through the blinds, leaving stripes of light across the rather large bed in the middle of the room, but despite the burgeoning brightness the occupant of the bed was oblivious. He slept on, blissfully unaware that the day was beginning without him. He was far too sated with the efforts of the previous night to notice that his lover had risen from the bed more than a half hour before. Instead, he was sprawled out on the bed, long limbs thrown in every direction as if to conquer every portion of mattress in some primitive territorial claiming ritual. Truthfully, the territory was already claimed, well and truly, the proof in the tentative clenching of his well used buttocks as he shifted, thrusting one lean leg out from under the coverings. The movement displaced the sheet so that it rested just above the curve where back became arse, preserving some semblance of modesty, if not much. The strips of sunlight on his back highlighted the smooth slopes of bunched muscle under gold skin. He snuffled into the pillow, restless even in repose.

The scene was peaceful, utterly serene until CRACK! The sudden sound of a hand smacking his arse broke the silence and Jack yelped, jumping back from a grinning Ianto who was standing by the edge of the bed. One elegant eyebrow was lifted in amusement as he placed a steaming mug on the bedside table, the rich, fragrant scent of the coffee filling the air.

“No time for a lie in,” Ianto said sternly, though the expression on his face belied the tone of voice.

“Yes, sir,” Jack said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had reburied his head into. He let out a frustrated growl, but pushed himself up anyway. “You're a cruel man, Ianto Jones.” he accused, turning to lean back against the headboard and reaching for the mug, uncaring that the sheet had slipped off him entirely. “That's not a very nice way to wake someone.”

“I brought coffee, didn't I?”

“Mmm, and for that I will be forever grateful.” Jack replied, taking a sip and then closing his eyes to savour the fine brew.

“I long for the day when you appreciate me for more than my coffee,” Ianto said, deadpan, but Jack could see the corner of his lip lift slightly as he tied his silk tie into a crisp knot.

“Oh, that's not fair,” Jack said, setting the mug on the table once more as he stood and stalked his lover. He watched his approach in the mirror Ianto stood in front of, wrapping his arms around a slim waist encased in grey wool.

“I appreciate your body too,” he said with a leer, leaning down to suck the skin of Ianto's neck into his mouth, while his hands wandered across chest and hips.

“Don't I know it,” Ianto said, ducking his head and twisting in Jack's arms to escape his questing mouth and hands. “None of that now, we need to get to work sometime this morning.”

“Oh, you're no fun,” Jack growled, reaching forward and grasping Ianto's lean hips, pulling him close once more.

“And you're insatiable,” Ianto replied, but he let himself be maneuvered and wrapped his arms around Jack's naked body, sighing when Jack buried his face into Ianto's neck, nuzzling and nipping up to his lips. Ianto returned his kiss with fervour, opening wide to accept Jack's questing tongue and pressing back with his own. He found his hands drifting down, grabbing handfuls of bare arse and pulling him closer. He squeezed, pulling the cheeks apart, moaning at the still sticky warmth he felt between them, wishing they had time for another round before they were due at the Hub.

But they were running late already. Jack didn't sleep often, but when he did he tended to do it with the same intensity he did everything else...smacking him on the arse to wake him wasn't just fun, it was necessary. Jack was hard to wake up when he finally fell asleep.

Ianto pulled back, regretfully letting go of Jack's warm, naked rear.

“Jack, we need to go,” he said, still trying to convince himself. Or rather, trying to convince his cock...it was very interested in the answering hardness that was pressing against it through his slacks.

“But I need you, Ianto,” Jack murmured into his neck, his hands tugging at Ianto's shirt. “It's a very urgent matter.”

“I bet it is,” Ianto murmured, catching Jack's lips in another kiss before pulling back. “But you're on your own this time...you can take care of this,” He reached down and gripped Jack's twitching erection, giving it a squeeze that had Jack gasping. “In the shower.”

While Jack was momentarily distracted, Ianto jumped back and out of his arms. He dashed away, stopping to pick up his suit jacket on his way to the door, chuckling at Jack's obvious distress. His good humor evaporated as the vision of Jack leaning against the mirror so that both sides of his naked body were on display while his erect cock was standing to attention, tested his resolve. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, ignoring his own arousal at the sight. They'd never get to work at this rate.

He took a deep breath and then turned to walk out of the room, calling over his shoulder. “Hurry up and have a shower, I'll make you some toast.”

“I'd rather have you,” Jack called back, and Ianto chuckled. Mornings with Jack were never boring.

*

Jack turned on the hot water, adjusting until it had reached the temperature he wanted before climbing into the shower. He turned under the spray, wetting himself all over and trying to ignore the rock hard erection bobbing with every movement. He wasn't having any success at it though. 'Bloody tease,' he thought, giving up and grasping his erection and stroking roughly. He braced himself against the shower wall, letting the water pour over his back.

He bemoaned his solitary state, the knowledge that Ianto was making him breakfast was not any consolation. He groaned deeply, speeding up his strokes as he imagined how the morning could have gone. How previous mornings had been, waking a sleep warmed Ianto with questing fingers across his chest or broad strokes of his tongue against his newly awakened arousal. Breathing in the scent of lazy excitement as he brought Ianto out of slumber with harder stokes, more suction, increasing urgency.

A muffled thump from outside the bathroom brought him back to the present and he tugged harder, growling in frustration and desire for the man on the other side of the bathroom door, all that soft skin covered neatly in his crisp, fresh suit.

“Damn it,” he whispered, diving back into his fantasies where a sleepy Ianto waited for him on clean sheets, naked and aroused, instead of in the kitchen, fully dressed and impatient. In his mind there was nothing between them but lube and sweat as his imagination sped him to the end of the fantasy...he could almost feel the clenching of Ianto's inner muscles as he thrust repeatedly into hot, slick...he hadn't even finished the thought when he came with a grunt, the splatter of his release quickly washed down the drain along with all his tension.

He took a moment to compose himself, sighing deeply and running his fingers through his hair. He reached for the shampoo and began his shower proper, knowing that he'd have to deal with Ianto's displeasure later if he dawdled. And that would mean no pleasure for him later. At all. Ianto had a will of steel that made itself known at the most frustrating times. Jack had yet to find a way to crack it, but he was determined to do it, and today was the perfect day. He would tease and taunt Ianto until he begged for it, and he would not give in and beg for it himself. 'And this time,' he thought to himself determinedly, 'I won't cave. Seriously. You can do this, Jack, you have 150 odd years of experience on him.'

Buoyed by this determination, he finished his shower quickly and padded back into the bedroom to dress. Half way there he was struck with inspiration, so he turned around and headed for the kitchen. The sight that greeted him when he arrived was almost enough to make him change his mind. Almost. Jack closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Ianto crouching down and rifling around in the bottom of the refrigerator, his slacks pulled snug across his very tempting arse, his shirt also tightened across his lean back and muscular shoulders. Jack sucked in a breath and opened his eyes again, pleased to find that Ianto had located what he has been searching for and was now busying himself at the counter.

Jack took a moment to arrange himself against the door jamb for maximum effect, leaning with one shoulder, letting the towel ride low on his hips and giving his hair a ruffle so it was not only arranged in an artfully (he hoped) messy way, but releasing drops of water to run over his shoulders and down his chest.

Before he could clear his throat to alert Ianto to his presence, Ianto spoke.

“I hope you aren't planing to go to work dressed like that,” he said, seemingly nonplussed by Jack's wet nakedness.

“Uh,” Jack was caught off guard, and promptly forgot everything he was going to say.

“Because if you are, I'd like to know in advance so I can make plans to dispel the resulting mob,” Jack could practically see Ianto's smirk even while his back was turned.

“No, uh...that won't be necessary,” Jack said, straightening up and trying to look as if he hadn't been trying to dent Ianto's composure.

“That's good to know,” Ianto turned to face him with no expression. “We are running late though, so if you could...”

“Oh, yeah, yes, I'll just,” Jack cleared his throat. Ianto looked very good in the pale green shirt and grey tie. It was a color Jack had never seen him in before and he wondered why. Ianto looked delicious in that color. Jack swallowed thickly. “Go...I'll just go.”

Ianto smiled solicitously at him and Jack turned to leave, cursing his over active libido and willing his revived erection to go down. He really needed to get a handle on this (not that kind of handle, down boy!) if he was going to have Ianto begging for it at any point that day.

With a shake of his head, he padded into the bedroom for his clothes. Making Ianto wait would not help Jack to get him to lose control, so it was best to please him in any way possible. He decided that now would be a good time to break in the clothes that Ianto had bought him the month previous...at the time he had been barely conscious of what they were buying, being more interested in getting Ianto into the fitting room with him than actually shopping. He pulled on a pair of crisp denims that still felt a little out of place on him as he had only worn them around the flat, though Ianto had told him that he looked good in them. As a matter of fact, Ianto had said he looked 'bloody brilliant' with that gleam in his eye that had contributed to his success in getting Ianto into the fitting room and out of his own clothes. Jack smiled fondly at the memory, it had been one of their more highly charged experiences, but all the reminiscing was causing a problem for his attempt to fasten his jeans.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his libido (it wasn't really working...) and fastened his jeans, pulling on a white tee shirt and topping it with a navy blue button up, which Ianto had also purchased. He checked himself out in the mirror, noting how the outfit made him look younger, especially when he smiled. It was strange to see himself dressed in clothes so casual, but he decided that he liked the look. It was different but good, and he was sure that Ianto would like it too. He was the one who bought the clothes, after all.

He sat on the bed and pulled on some socks and then hurried into the kitchen, not wanting to keep Ianto waiting any longer. He found his tease, no, lover, at the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of eggs, toast and fruit as well as some more of his delightful coffee. He looked up as Jack came into the room, raising an eyebrow when he saw how Jack was dressed.

“Did I miss the memo about casual Fridays?” Ianto asked wryly, already looking at his breakfast again.

“What are casual Fridays?” Jack asked as he sat in the chair opposite Ianto, taking a sip of the coffee that was waiting there for him.

“Hmm,” Ianto replied. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, apparently.” He smiled up at Jack and took a sip of his coffee. “That color looks good on you.” he stated with an appreciative look.

Jack couldn't help but preen just a little, he had dressed for Ianto, so he was happy that his clothes gained some acknowledgement, even if he wasn't quite the one he was looking for. A double take or heat filled stare would have been nice. But instead Ianto was still across the table, already browsing through the mornings news on his laptop while buttering a slice of toast.

Jack sighed and buttered his own toast, tucking into his eggs and fruit with gusto. All this thinking was working up his appetite.

“So why the denims today, Jack?” Ianto asked when he'd finished his breakfast.

Jack looked up, chewing slowly as he tried to find a good answer. Of course the actual reason was out. Certainly 'because I want to drive you mad with lust only to deny you the way you do me, and I thought the outfit would help me with that,' would not go over too well.

“Ahh, I was in the mood for a change,” Jack replied lightly. “Besides, you did tell me I looked good in them, and I always want to look good.” He turned to the remainder of his breakfast, polishing it off as Ianto began to clean up the table.

“Well, you do look amazing,” Ianto said, letting his gaze slide down Jack's casually clad body. “Is there someone you're wanting to impress?” He picked up their plates and utensils, taking them to the kitchen and, if Jack knew anything about Ianto, placing them properly in the dishwasher instead of piling them in the sink or on the counter the way Jack would have.

Jack's lips quirked in an unbidden smile at the thought of Ianto bent over the dishwasher, arranging the dirty dishes to his liking. It brought to mind Ianto bent over other surfaces, the coffee table, his workstation, Jack's desk...or even just stooping about in the archives. Yes, Jack could vividly picture Ianto in all those places, his suit jacket discarded and his slacks pulled tight across his pert arse.

“Uh, yes, actually,” Jack responded. “Someone very special, as a matter of fact.” Ianto shot him a sly look over his shoulder and Jack grinned back before dropping his eyes. Damn, Ianto had a fine looking rear. Far too fine for Jack's piece of mind. Not to mention his concentration.

Jack forced his thoughts back to the day ahead of him...he needed to figure out ways of driving Ianto mad with lust until he begged Jack to take him. Turnabout is fair play, after all. Not that Jack had ever begged Ianto for...well, maybe he had, but that was beside the point. He was supposed to be seducing Ianto, not reminiscing all the ways Ianto had seduced him. And he had. Jack had no remaining denials on that point...Ianto had worked to get Jack interested and keep him interested, through everything that had happened to them, and Jack was still very much more than interested. He wasn't used to being on this side of a relationship...he was used to being the one in control. But Ianto held his intimacy close, leaving Jack to grasp the pieces that were flung to him with all his might, holding tight and hoping for more.

Before Ianto, Jack had been the one who doled out pieces of himself when he felt the urge, not the other way around. Jack was floundering and he knew it. No one else had a clue, not Owen or Tosh, not even Gwen, who thought she was so observant and insightful, had any idea that instead of Jack leading Ianto around by the cock, it was firmly the other way around. Jack growled to himself. It was damned frustrating.

“That's good to know,” Ianto said as he picked up the rest of their breakfast dishes, giving Jack a pointed look that clearly said 'Bring the rest, if you know what's good for you.' Jack did, so he followed Ianto into the kitchen, handing over their mugs when Ianto was ready for them.

He took the opportunity to grab Ianto's wrist once both hands were free, reaching up with the other to  
cup Ianto's cheek and bring him in for a kiss. Ianto didn't resist, instead melting into Jack with a sigh and returning the kiss enthusiastically. Jack was so surprised by Ianto's acquiescence that he was surprised a second time when Ianto pulled back quickly, leaving Jack with a warm swipe of tongue to remember him by.

“Now come on, we're going to be late,” Ianto said, giving Jack another of those blasted come hither looks. Ianto never gave him that look unless they were in a public place or somewhere they couldn't stop to shag, and Jack knew it was just one of the ways that Ianto manipulated him. It left him so breathless that he often lost his focus on whatever situation they were embroiled in, and put him off guard enough that Ianto always seemed to have the upper hand. And nobody knew even a half of what was going on just below the surface.

Ianto bent over to pick up his shiny black shoes, sitting on the bench by the door and tying them on quickly while Jack reached for his boots, trying to remove the latest freeze frame snapshot of what was arguably one of Ianto's best features. His sighed as he took the seat beside him. It was going to be a long day.

*

Ianto could tell that Jack was using the drive to come up with a plan, to repay him for being such a tease that morning. Jack would hold onto a thing like that all day, stewing in his unrequited lust until it exploded (literally and figuratively) all over Ianto. He could practically see the wheels in Jack's head turning, and he could definitely see that Jack was still sporting a sizable bulge in his crotch. Ianto chuckled to himself. The game was half won already, and Jack didn't even know it.

For the most part, Jack didn't even know he was playing. Oh, he knew there was a challenge most every day to see who would give in and ask for sex first...early on Ianto had placed the stipulation that if any of their team mates clued in, the game was lost. Jack seemed to think that the game started when they got to the Hub, but Ianto knew better. He set the stage for the game every morning, sometimes the night before, depending on how he wanted the day to go. He set the mood from the moment of waking and, without fail, Jack followed the path Ianto devised for him with a minimum of fuss and a maximum of enthusiasm.

The challenge, contrary to what Jack thought, was no longer to see if Jack would give in before him (he always did...) but to see just how far he could push Jack, to see what lengths Jack would go to in his attempt to beat Ianto. It was a challenge for Ianto to see just how closely Jack would follow the script that he had prepared for that day. Ianto set goals for himself, what time Jack would give in, where they would be...how close Jack would come to attacking Ianto in sight of the others, which was of course an immediate forfeit. And today, the challenge was to see how blatant Jack would get in an attempt to finally win a round.

Ianto had been thrilled that morning when Jack had dressed in jeans. That was a clear sign that Jack would pull out all the stops that day...Jack in denim, voluntarily, was a flashing neon sign that read 'Sex please.' Jack was falling perfectly into line, same as always. It was almost too easy. The hardest part was not being so smug that Jack clued in. Not that it was a worry today, Jack was far too preoccupied to notice the sly smile that was gracing Ianto's lips.

No, Jack's mind was filled with possibilities, but when it came to an actual plan, he wasn't having much luck. Sure, there were a few things he could do, flirt with a bit more edge, use his body placement to tantalize and throw Ianto off guard and be generally charming and attentive. Bonus points for as many sly touches as he could pack into every encounter.

Jack sighed. All of those things were fine, even useful, and they inevitably worked on...well, on everyone except Ianto. Besides, they were his usual tricks, what he needed was to take an approach that he'd never used before. But then, why would he? The brute force approach to sexual conquest had always worked for him in the past. Unfortunately (fortunately?) Ianto Jones was a brand new animal. The further Jack got into their relationship, the less he understood Ianto. The man was a complete enigma which, coming from Jack, was saying something.

By the time they had reached the Hub, Jack was still at a loss. He had no plan of action other than the usual. But hey, he was Captain Jack Harkness...he was heroic and manly and known for his sexual prowess...he could not, would not be beaten at his own game by a cheeky bloke armed with only a suit and barely a quarter century's sexual experience. Just the thought was unfathomable.

He unbuckled and opened the door, but before he could climb out of the car he was stopped by Ianto speaking his name. He turned around, only to find that Ianto was much closer than he expected. He was too surprised to react, and before he could do anything about it, Ianto's lips were on his and he was lost to the kiss.

Ianto pulled back, much too soon for Jack's tastes, but the smile and the heat in Ianto's eyes promised that he would get more later. Ianto backed away and got out of the car, leaving Jack stunned and wanting in the passenger seat. He sat there trying to regain his composure when Ianto spoke.

“Are you coming?” Ianto asked, the words wrapped in those Welsh vowels that Jack loved so much.

“Yeah,” he replied, hauling himself out of the car and following Ianto toward the tourist office. He watched the way Ianto moved and wondered once more just what is was about Ianto that made him feel like an adolescent again. He was horny all the time, he couldn't glance at Ianto without picturing him naked, and he seemed to lose all sense of composure whenever Ianto was around. Oh, he was pretty good at hiding it, but it was still there. Everyone else might miss it, but he knew that Ianto knew, he was far too clever not to pick up on it. It was frustrating and exhilarating at the same time.

They were a little late, so Gwen and Tosh were already at their work stations when Jack and Ianto entered the Hub.

“Morning boys,” Gwen said, grinning knowingly at them.

“Morning girls,” Jack greeted them in return, grinning at Gwen and giving Tosh a saucy wink.

“Good morning Gwen, Tosh,” Ianto said, giving them both a smile. “I'll make the coffee, shall I?”

He headed toward the coffee machine to a chorus of yes, pleases, knowing that Jack's eyes were watching him go. He chuckled to himself. 'It's just so easy,' he thought.

“So Jack,” Gwen said, hopping up from her chair as Jack took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Her eyes took in Jack's solid body in the jeans and button up with a hungry gleam. She was joined by Tosh, who had also noticed and was eyeing Jack appreciatively.

“Why the get up?” Gwen continued, her eyes still roving over Jack as if trying to memorize him. Ianto smirked. She probably was. Unlike himself, she'd never had the opportunity to oogle Jack in something other than his usual working clothes. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the thought that she never would.

“Oh, this?” Jack said, looking down at himself. He hadn't planned what he would tell the team, so he found himself suddenly at a loss. He looked toward Ianto for support, for an idea, anything...but Ianto merely lifted an eyebrow at him and went back to making the coffee.

“Just felt like a change,” Jack said lightly, trying the same line he'd used on Ianto that morning. It hadn't worked on him, but it just might work on Gwen and Tosh.

“Oh, well,” Gwen said, returning Jack's grin. “Looking good, Mr. Harkness,” she said flirtatiously.

“Thanks,” Jack said, beaming at her.

“So what brought on this sudden desire for a change, Jack?” Tosh asked, probing.

“Oh, you know,” Jack glanced at Ianto slyly, unnoticed by Tosh and Gwen, but not by Ianto who smirked back at Jack. “Thought I'd try out some 21st century fashion for a change. You never know when you'll need to impress someone.” He shot another look at Ianto who, for all his attention to the conversation, gave the impression that he hadn't heard a word. Jack frowned a little...how was he going to seduce Ianto into a helpless mess of longing if he wasn't even paying attention?

“So you're trying to impress someone then?” Gwen asked. “You've impressed me.” Her voice was thick with frustration. Ianto knew how she felt, but he wasn't about to relinquish his hold over Jack just to fulfill Gwen's crush. No, it was just another reason that he needed to hold on. Jack was all wrong for Gwen, and vice versa.

“Well, taking a step out of the 40's is a great start,” Tosh said. “I'm sure you'll have no problems making that impression.” Jack smiled winningly at her, still trying to watch Ianto out of the corner of his eye. But Ianto wasn't budging. Jack sighed.

“It doesn't seem to be working so far,” he said, turning his back on Ianto to keep from walking over to him and demanding his attention.

“Well you'll just have to try harder then,” Ianto said from right behind him, causing Jack to jump.

Ianto served Gwen and Tosh their morning coffee, accepting their thanks with a nod before standing in front of Jack with his favorite mug. He met Jack's gaze head on, and it was another look filled with promise, so very much promise that before Jack knew it, he was hard and contemplating the quickest way to get Ianto naked.

He reached out and took the mug, his fingers brushing purposefully against Ianto's.

“Yes,” he said in a rough voice. “I suppose I will.” Ianto gave him a wink and then turned back to his work station, leaving Jack flustered and aching while the girls looked on in amusement.

Over his shoulder Ianto called out. “You have a phone conference at nine,” he said, putting down the tray and gathering up some paperwork. “Better get prepped, then...it's a quarter to.”

Jack paused only for a second before thrusting off the desk top he'd been leaning against and heading for his office as fast as possible. Jeans were rather forgiving in the crotch area, but not nearly enough.

“I'll get right on that, thanks Ianto.” Jack said, disappearing into his office.

*

By lunch time Jack was reaching the end of his rope. Nothing seemed to be moving Ianto...no amount of flirting, innuendo or artful arrangement of limbs was affecting him. Jack had tried it all, had called Ianto into his office more than once to help him reach that book, just there and shift these file cabinets to that wall and move these boxes downstairs, too much clutter, you know.

But nothing. No amount of flexing his biceps in his short sleeves or stretching his denims taut across his arse was tempting Ianto into so much as a second glance, never mind a sexual frenzy. On the other hand, Jack was quickly reaching his snapping point. All his strategies seem to be backfiring on him. The cabinet moving and file shifting meant that Ianto had stripped out of his suit jacket to help and Jack was forced to watch his lean body flexing and stretching in one less layer. Not to mention that the exertion had left an attractive flush across Ianto's cheeks and suddenly Jack was inundated by visions of that same flush spread across those same cheeks while Ianto was spread naked across rumpled sheets. Jack shuddered, the vision leaving him shaking with the need to touch. Ianto was so close.

Jack blinked.

Ianto was close, standing right in front of him and looking rather less than aroused at the moment. He looked rather annoyed, actually.

“Anything else you'd like me to move for you, Jack?” Ianto asked.

“Well, now that you ask,” Jack began. “There is one more thing I could use your assistance with.” Jack leered, sitting back against the desk and crossing his legs so that the erection that had been hidden in his jeans was now highlighted through the now taut material.

Ianto's gaze dropped to Jack's crotch, where it stayed for several long moments. He licked his lips and Jack's cock twitched in response. Ianto saw, his eyes widening and his head shooting up to meet Jack's eyes. The fire in them took Ianto's breath away, just for a second before he was able to compose himself again.

He cleared his throat, leaning back against the filing cabinet behind him, causing his hips to jut forward. Turnabout is fair play after all, and it worked. Jack's heated gaze was now focused directly on the erection straining Ianto's slacks. After a moment, he spoke.

“Are you propositioning me, Jack?” he asked quietly, talking slowly to maintain his calm. He was in no danger of caving, but this was the closest he'd come to giving in all day, so it was a good idea to shore up the walls, so to speak.

“Oh, no, no...of course not,” Jack replied, his eyes meeting Ianto's again. “Just letting you know that I'm here if you feel suddenly over come and need to...shift...something.” Jack's 1000 watt smile still had the power to stir up the butterflies in Ianto's stomach, but it wasn't near enough to make him give in. Ianto was nothing if not stubborn. And strong willed. He'd had to be, dealing with Jack all this time.

“Oh good, I didn't think you were ready to give up yet,” Ianto smiled at Jack and pushed himself off the cabinet, his point made. “And now I'll go order some lunch for us. Boardroom in a half an hour?” He stopped at the door and waited for Jack's response.

“Yes, sure, that sounds great,” Jack stammered. “I'll see you there.”

Ianto gave his best come hither look. “Yes, you will,”

Then the door closed behind him and Jack was left in his slightly reorganized office, hot, sweaty and hard as a rock. With no relief in sight. Again.

*

Forty minutes later, the whole group was gathered in the board room for lunch...Ianto had found a new deli just around the corner from the Millennium Centre which made the most amazing salads and sandwiches, in addition to other things. They were all tucking into their lunch heartily, unaware that warfare was being waged between two of their number.

Jack seemed to be pulling out all the stops. Ianto could feel his desperation, and knew it would not be long now before Jack gave in completely. He surreptitiously checked his watch...it was shortly after one now, so Ianto determined that they would be shagging before 3:30. Just over two hours to go...it was time to send a few volleys Jack's way, for more than one purpose. Getting Jack worked up was the primary goal, but stopping him from making a fool (okay, a bigger fool) of himself in front of the others was a bonus.

Jack had chosen to drink his water with a straw, gaining a few odd looks from the other four given his well known disdain of straws in general. Then he turned down the sandwich Ianto had picked for him, opting instead for one of the wraps Ianto had added to the order to ensure they had something to munch later that afternoon.

That gained him more looks, including a horrified gape from Owen who, although not eating, had taken to joining them for meals, out of a need for companionship, or so Ianto thought. Owen just had to call Jack on his choice of lunch.

“Jack?” Owen asked, anxiously. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel fantastic Owen, thanks for asking.” Jack said, smiling at him.

“Well in that case, why are you eating that?”

“Oh this?” Jack looked down at the whole wheat wrapped vegetables he held tentatively in both hands. “In the mood for a change, that's all.”

Gwen and Tosh nodded in understanding, while Owen looked mildly disturbed. Ianto, meanwhile, was avoiding Jack's gaze...meeting it would mean giving the game away and if Jack was going to do it, which was looking pretty likely at this point, then he was going to do it without Ianto's help.

“Well, change is all fine and good Jack, but you're getting a little crazy,” Owen said. “I mean, turning down that fantastic sandwich for some poofy little wrap...thing is insane. Who in their right mind would...”

Owen trailed off as Gwen and Tosh shot glares at him, their own wraps poised just under their mouths. Ianto smirked and Jack let out a bark of laughter.

“Um, yeah, sorry girls,” Owen said sheepishly. “But I stand by my point. Jack's losing it. First the jeans, then the straw, now this?” Owen turned to face Ianto. “Is this some strange little sex game you two are playing? Because if it is, I think I'll call in sick.”

Jack laughed again. “You can't call in sick, you're already here,” he said, grinning.

“There is also the fact that you're dead,” Ianto added. “Dead men can't get sick.”

“Details,” Owen said. “Dead man can't eat either, so that incredible sandwich is just going to go to waste.” he nodded toward Jack's sandwich.

“Don't listen to him Jack, these are really good,” Gwen said encouragingly, taking another bite of hers.

Jack looked speculatively at the wrap he was holding. He had chosen it thinking only of it's shape and the potential to tease Ianto with phallic imagery, but now that he was holding it, he realized how foolish the idea was. There was no way this was going to work the way he'd planned. Not only was eating it seductively practically impossible, but he had every one's attention fixed on him now, and giving the game away was not the way to get into Ianto's pants.

He cleared his throat, interrupting an argument between Owen and Gwen regarding the merits of wraps vs sandwiches. Everyone looked at him again, Ianto with such amusement in his eyes that Jack actually growled.

“Well,” Ianto said. “Go on then, try it.” His look contained a challenge, and Jack never could resist a challenge. It may be a weakness, but Jack didn't care. He met Ianto's gaze, raised the wrap to his mouth and took a bite. He chewed for a few minutes, crunching the vegetables and absorbing the flavour of the dressing...not that he needed to. He'd known as soon as he bit into it that he'd made a rather large mistake. It was...bland. Crunchy with flavourless veggies and a soggy wrapper. Yuck.

He swallowed, forcing it down. He coughed a little before dropping the rest onto his plate. It landed with a thump and promptly rolled open, spilling it's contents all over. Jack gave it a disdainful look before pushing the plate away.

Owen laughed heartily, smacking a hand on the table. Tosh joined in, even Ianto had to chuckle. Gwen looked unamused.

“What,” she said. “Not good enough for you?” She looked mildly offended.

Jack was at a loss. “It was uh...alright?” He answered tentatively. Owen burst out into renewed laughter.

“I told you,” he said, still chuckling.

“You don't have to rub it in,” Jack said, but he was looking at Ianto instead of Owen, licking his lips. Ianto lifted an eyebrow. He was certain that Jack was implying just the opposite.

“I can't help it,” Owen said. "The look on your face was priceless.”

“Yes, well, I do aim to please,” Jack said, grinning brightly.

“That you do,” Ianto said slyly, turning Jack's attempt at innuendo back on him. “Now can we eat? Are you done trying out new things, Jack?” Ianto gestured to what was left of Jack's wrap.

“Oh, I've only just begun,” Jack said winking at Ianto while the others shook their heads. New things or not, Jack was still Jack. “But I think I'll stick with this, for lunch at least.” He pushed the plate with the wrap to the side and picked up his sandwich.

“Finally, some sense out of you,” Owen said, relieved that at last, something was familiar.

“Well I think they're lovely,” Gwen said, taking another bite of her wrap.

“Gwen's right,” Tosh added. “And they're much better for you than that greasy thing.”

“I doubt I'm going to die of a heart attack any time soon,” Jack said, his mouth still half full.

“Not all of us are so lucky,” Ianto said.

“Some of you are,” Jack said with another wink, giving Ianto an appreciative once over. Another time, Ianto would have blushed but time had passed for that. Being with Jack had broke him of that habit rather quickly.

“Oi, enough of that, some people are trying to eat here,” Owen demanded.

“Not that you need to worry about that, Owen.” Tosh said, getting another laugh.

“Don't rub it in,” Owen said parroting Jack's words, causing Jack to throw back his head and laugh.

“Oh Owen,” Jack said once everyone had calmed down a little. “The look on your face was priceless!”

Owen glared at him while everyone else laughed some more.”Very funny, Harkness,” Owen growled, getting a few more chuckles.

Soon they all settled into their meals, talking companionably as they ate. Ianto smiled. Jack had abandoned all hope of using his lunch to seduce Ianto, which was a very good thing since it wouldn't have worked anyway, and the more blatant flirting was normal, so Owen's question about sex games was forgotten. Ianto could only hope it would hold.

*

It didn't.

Jack may have discarded any attempts at subtlety, but he was still determined to have Ianto begging for it, so the afternoon was thick with innuendo. The others were beginning to notice and, as Ianto was not responding the way Jack wanted, he'd retreated to his office and was pacing the floor. They all knew that something was clearly up. Ianto was going to have to put a stop to it soon. The natives were getting restless, not to mention suspicious.

Ianto looked at his watch. It was coming up on three o'clock. Time to make his penultimate move. He put down the report he was reading and moved to the coffee machine and began to brew. When he was finished he loaded the mugs on a tray and headed directly up the staircase leading to Jack's office. Usually he took Jack his coffee last, giving himself a reason to linger, but he had plan in mind just then, and to carry it out properly he'd need a reason to leave Jack in his office.

He knocked on the office door, letting himself in before Jack could respond. Jack had been pacing the floor, again, but he stopped and turned around, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face. Ianto smiled back.

“Ianto, just the man I wanted to see,” Jack said, sitting on the edge of his desk, still grinning broadly at him.

“Oh,” Ianto said, utterly pleased with how well this day was coming together. “I can't imagine why.”

“Oh-ho!” Jack laughed and slid closer to where Ianto was unloading his coffee. “You can't lie to me.” He slid a hand down Ianto's arm, rubbing his thumb across Ianto's wrist gently while looking up at him through his fringe.

They shared a long, intense look, a spark flaring to life suddenly, filling the space with sexual tension so thick that Ianto thought he could choke on it.

“I know from experience that you can imagine quite a bit,” Jack's voice was low and husky, sending a shiver through Ianto that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

“Oh, I don't think you have any idea,” Ianto replied, turning so that his hip rested against the desk, practically pressing against Jack's side. He lowered his eyes to Jack's lips, slowly, so that Jack would follow their movement. When he was certain that Jack's eyes were fixed, he licked his lips, leaning closer and inhaling deeply. Jack knew the effect his pheromones had on people, and Ianto knew he relied on that effect far too heavily. Right about now, he would be thinking that Ianto's resistance was weakening.

It was...but not nearly enough for him to cave. It was a good thing too, as Jack quickly moved in for the kill. He leaned closer, brushing their lips together softly before sucking Ianto's bottom lip between his own.

Ianto moaned, part accident, part design, and let himself be pulled closer. Jack still had a grip on his hand and he used it to tug Ianto so that his legs were straddling Jack's, their bodies pressed close. Ianto knew that Jack could feel his hard on, it was pressed up against Jack's belly. They deepened the kiss, tongues brushing together, searching.

Ianto let it continue for a few more minutes, burying his fingers into Jack's hair and rubbing himself against Jack shamelessly. Jack's hands were roaming his back, one gripping him at the base of his neck and the other groping at his arse, encouraging his movements. Finally he pulled back, gasping for breath. Just when he'd managed to suck in a breath it was thrust right out of him again by Jack's lips and tongue on his neck.

“Ungh, Jack...” Ianto said, pulling back his whole body this time. Jack growled in frustration and tried to pull him back in, but Ianto was having none of it. “I have to get the coffee downstairs,” he said, breathing deeply and straightening his suit.

“You should have done that first,” Jack said, letting Ianto go at last and adjusting the rigid bulge in his jeans.

“Mmm,” Ianto said. “I suppose I should have. Next time, then,” he said regretfully, stepping back fully and picking up the tray of drinks. He gave Jack a look of promise, he didn't have to fake it at all...in that moment he wanted nothing more than to stay with Jack, but he couldn't. Not know, not when he was so close to triumph.

“Fine, fine,” Jack said, standing up and leaning over to kiss Ianto softly. “I'll consider that a promise, then.”

“You do that,” Ianto said hoarsely and then he turned and left the office, glancing back at Jack over his shoulder for good measure.

On his way down the stairs Ianto let out a cleansing breath to regain his composure. It was a dangerous game sometimes...playing with Jack was like playing with fire. Just because he hadn't been burned in a long time, didn't mean he could let his guard down.

Fortunately, Jack had yet to figure out that the only sure fire way to get through Ianto's defences was his hands on Ianto's hips or his back, soft lips on Ianto's neck, Jack's tongue swiping across salty skin. Close physical proximity got Ianto every time, he was more than up to ignoring Jack's innuendo and that magnetic pheromone charged charm, but when Jack touched him...game over. The day Jack figured that out was the day Ianto would have to rethink his game plan. But so far, he hadn't clued in, luckily for Ianto.

*

Ianto delivered the coffees to Tosh and Gwen who were on the couch, and put the tray down on the table. He leaned back against the work station behind him (unlike Owen, Tosh kept hers neat enough that there was no danger of something biting him on the arse. He sipped his coffee, savouring it. He glanced up at Jack's office to find that Jack was watching him. He lowered his head and then looked up again through his lashes, holding Jack's gaze for another moment before Jack turned away and began to pace his office in obvious frustration.

Three pairs of eyes took in this little exchange

“So what exactly is going on with you and Jack today?” Owen asked irritably. “If I have to live through any more of his less than tactful attempts to woo you, I'll lose my lunch.”

“Owen, you haven't eaten anything for over a month,” Ianto replied flatly, hoping to end the conversation before it started, but Owen's grumbles were enough to alert Gwen and Tosh to possibility of gossip.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Owen muttered. “I'll come up with something,” he said petulantly.

“Seriously though, what is going on, Ianto?” Tosh repeated the original question, leaning forward, Gwen mirroring her interest.

Ianto looked at all of his coworkers in turn, gauging what his chances were of getting out of the corner they'd backed him into. It wasn't looking good.

“Jack is currently engaged in a little activity that I like to call 'Naked Spy vs. Spy,'” Ianto said, sipping from his mug of coffee while the others stared at him in confusion, Owen in disgust.

“Ugh, must you bring your little games to work with you?” Owen groaned.

“Considering that Jack lives here at the Hub,” Gwen began but stopped when Owen glared at her. Instead she tossed her hair and focused on Ianto again.

“You're only noticing today because Jack has upped his game considerably,” Ianto explained, without explaining anything at all.

“I take it back, I don't want to know anymore,” Owen buried his face in his hands dramatically and Ianto wondered, not for the first time, if he'd ever considered a career in theatre.

“Well I do,” Gwen said turning her attention back to Ianto. “How do you play?” Ianto was a little disturbed by the eager looks on Gwen and Toshiko's faces. He seemed to have lost Owen, (which was hardly fair, as Owen was the one who started this little question and answer session in the first place.) but the girls were completely interested, and there was less chance of changing the subject on them. They were much smarter than the doctor.

“It's really quite simple,” Ianto said, taking another sip of his coffee. “Whoever teases the other into begging for sex first wins,” he paused, Gwen and Tosh were clearly expecting more, so he continued.

“The key is to do it in such a way that no one else notices, hence the spy reference. Jack is currently attempting to use his full charm and sexual experience to work me into such a frenzy of lust that I am unable to resist his raw animal magnetism any longer and consequently pounce on him at the first opportunity.”

There was a moment of almost silence as the girls absorbed what Ianto had said and Owen mock cried into his hands.

“Is it working?” Gwen asked in a near whisper.

Ianto raised a sceptical brow. He didn't need to vocalize the _'and what do you think?'_

“Oh,” Gwen shared a look of amazement with Tosh, while Owen resurfaced, looking now to the ceiling as if for strength.

“I'd say, seeing as Ianto is calmly sipping coffee and torturing us with details of his sex life while Jack is in his office pacing the floor and muttering to himself like a crazy man, that Ianto is winning this round. Rather handily, from the looks of it,” he said, looking a little bit ill at the prospect, Ianto's audacity in the attempt as well as his own apparent grasp of the situation. Ianto was beginning to think that, far from being put off by the thought of gay sex in general, it was actually the thought of Jack and Ianto together that had Owen resorting to dramatics whenever the subject came up.

“He's never won a round to date,” Ianto said, unable to keep the smug smile off his face, or out of his voice. “Even though we play it almost every day,” he added, sipping his coffee once again to hide his glee.

The others were once again dumb struck.

“Every day?” Gwen asked weakly, her cheeks flushed. “Right here, in front of us?”

“Hmm,” Ianto replied. “I mentioned the Spy vs. Spy part, yes? We usually save the naked until you go home...” Ianto paused, allowing it to sink in before giving them more.

“Usually?” Gwen was looking rather flustered. Ianto continued.

“But like I said, you've only noticed today because Jack is redoubling his efforts. It's my own fault, really.” Ianto sighed dramatically. “I shouldn't have wound him up before sending him alone into the shower this morning.” Ianto figured, if they wanted details, they were going to get them. If he was just revealing enough they might just keep their questions to themselves next time.

“Your fault?” Tosh commented in the same weak tone Gwen had just used.

“I just can't help myself,” Ianto said, no longer attempting to hide his smirk. “It's just too easy to get him randy to the point where sex is all he can think about, so that even while he's plotting against me, I'm winning. He can't think about anything else, which makes him that much more susceptible to any moves I make, purposefully or not, which in turn makes it that much harder for him to think clearly enough to plot against me.”  
Gwen's brow was furrowed as she tried to work it out, while Tosh looked impressed and Owen still faintly disgusted. Ianto didn't wait for them to regroup before making his final strike.

“The harder he tries to bring me down, the bigger the victory. All it will take is a few phrases, a heated look and some strategic positioning and he'll be putty in my hands.”

“Ianto,” Gwen said in awe while Tosh uttered an astounded, “wow,” under her breath.

“Well,” Owen commented with new found respect. “Didn't know you had it in you, tea-boy. I had no idea you were so proficient at mind games.”

“Not to mention sex games,” Tosh added.

“Oh, it's not a mind game, per se,” Ianto said, trying to keep a straight face as he drove in the last nail on the coffin of Owen's peace of mind. “I am simply doing everything in my power to keep my man interested,” he finished smartly.

Owen looked again to the heavens. Ianto was sure that, had he still been alive, he'd be green. He held in his laughter with difficulty.

“I could have gone my whole life without hearing you say that,” Owen said, borrowing the same weak voice that Gwen and Tosh had used.

Ianto replied, “A wise man once said, 'I can't wait for the day when I learn not to ask questions I will regret knowing the answer to.”

Ianto gave him a cheeky wink and grinned (a bit madly, Owen thought) with anticipation when Jack's foot steps were heard on the stairs leading from his office.  
“Watch and learn,” Ianto said, leaning back against the desk top and lifting his mug to his lips.

Four sets of eyes marked Jack's approach, all of them expectant. Jack paused at the bottom of the stairs.

“What?” he asked defensively. A chorus of nothings and never minds rang out as they all turned back to their respective work stations.

“All right then, good,” Jack said. “Work to do.” Gwen's shoulders shook slightly at that, she recognized the phrase, having heard it not too long ago in very different circumstances.

Jack rolled his eyes at the team before fixing on Ianto and moving toward him, letting his gaze drift across Ianto's broad shoulders and chest which were accentuated purposefully by his pose against his workstation. Broad shoulders that were covered with the same pale green Jack had been admiring from the bed that very morning. A bed that had still smelled of sex and Ianto while Jack had watched him knotting that very tie, the one that held his collar close and hid the love bites spread across that pale neck and all the way down...

Jack was brought back to the present when Ianto cleared his throat. “Something I can do for you, sir?” Ianto asked, his tone light though his voice was laced with heat. Jack swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

“Yes, actually,” Jack replied, his voice so thick that Ianto had to school his features carefully so as not reveal the depths of his amusement. Jack continued. “There are some things I need to fetch from the archives, and I thought you could help me with the heavy lifting.”

Ianto placed his mug on the desk top slowly, knowing that Jack would be watching the flex of his shoulders under his shirt. He pushed his body off the desktop and looked up at Jack while moving closer. He let all his suppressed lust and desire collect in his eyes as he met Jack's own heated gaze.

“I'll lift whatever you need me to, Jack,” he said, brushing his tongue over his bottom lip, nearly shivering in triumph as Jack's gaze was expertly redirected to his mouth.

He shot a look at their audience and then turned neatly on his heel and headed toward the basement, not waiting for Jack to follow. He could feel the burning of Jack's eyes on him as he moved across the Hub, but Jack hadn't yet moved. So Ianto made a final gambit, and began to fastidiously roll up his sleeves. He had to bite his lip to stifle a cackle of triumph as he caught sight of Jack's slackened jaw in the reflection on the water tower as he scrambled to follow.

*

The Hub was silent for several long awkward moments after Ianto left and Jack followed rather hastily. Finally the stand off was broken by Owen clearing his throat.

“The man is truly a master,” He said with grudging respect, certain that they had just witnessed Ianto's total victory over Jack, and well before quiting time too.

“How have we never seen it before?” Gwen asked, still in awe of Ianto and his hidden depths. “I had no idea he could be so...cunning.”

“Well,” said Tosh thoughtfully. “He did sneak his half cyberized girlfriend into the basement and keep her for three months under our noses without any of us, even Jack, suspecting a thing.”

Gwen's eyes widened impossibly when Owen said “And I'd wager that after all that, keeping Jack where he wants him is hardly a challenge. If that little display just now was anything to go by.”

“I can't imagine what else he's up to...” Gwen trailed off.

“I don't want to imagine,” Owen said, ending that line of thought promptly.

They were all sitting on the couch when Jack and Ianto reappeared. Jack, while his clothing was fastened correctly, was decidedly rumpled, his hair sticking out at a few wild angles as he winked at the three, grinning as if he'd just won some great prize. He practically bounded up the stairs to his office, whistling all the while.

Ianto, meanwhile, was again brewing coffee for everyone, his hair and clothing fastidious as usual, nothing betraying his recent activities except a bit of extra color in his face. He was pointedly not meeting any one's gaze, but smirking in such a way as to remove all doubt of his complete victory. He finally met his co worker's eyes when he brought over a tray filled with everyone's favorites, minus Owen who gazed on in longing.

“Game set and match to you, Ianto?” Owen asked, sighing as he watched Tosh savour her cappuccino. Ianto's smirk grew a little bigger.

“It's dead easy, really,” Ianto said modestly. “Men are so easy to manipulate,” he added.

“I wouldn't know,” Owen said, turning away as if from a spectacle. Gwen and Tosh shared an amused look with Ianto.

“He seemed eager to get back to work though,” Gwen said, gesturing up at Jack's office, where the man himself could be seen hard at work, his pen attacking a stack of forms with fervour.

“Indeed,” Ianto said, turning toward the office with just two mugs left on his tray. “I promised him a forfeit if he finishes all the paperwork before quitting time.” he called over his shoulder, not looking back at the three gob smacked faces...all of whom were wondering how they could have missed for so long where the power of Torchwood Three really lay.


	2. To the Victor go the Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto get busy in the archives.

Jack was gaining on him. It wasn't a surprise, but Ianto didn't want to do this in the corridor, so he started to walk a little faster. They arrived in the main archive room shortly, just as Jack was pulling level with him. Ianto knew the game was on when he felt the warmth of Jack's body press closer to his back.

“Does this mean you're forfeiting?” Ianto asked, biting back a moan as Jack sucked heartily on his neck.

Jack growled, making Ianto shiver in time with the vibrations on his neck.

“Yes, damn you,” Jack said. His hands rested on Ianto's hips while his lips continued their assault on his neck.

“Hmm,” Ianto murmured, tilting his head to the side and giving Jack better access. The hands on his hips tightened, pulling him back against the hardness of Jack's body. There was one part harder than the rest though, and Ianto rubbed his arse against it until Jack moaned.

He twisted when Jack's lips lifted off his neck, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pressing their groins together. Jack moaned again, and kissed him.

“You do realize,” Ianto said when Jack's lips slid from his and began sucking his neck again, sure fingers making quick work of the buttons under Ianto's tie. “That you've never actually beaten me at this game?”

Jack pulled back, brow furrowed in consternation. “Yes, I have,” he said.

“No, you haven't” Ianto replied, unable to resist smirking.

“Yes, I have,” Jack insisted.

“Oh?” Ianto fought to keep from breaking out into a grin at such a childish argument. Jack was so easy to rile up. “When?”

Jack looked petulant. “I specifically remember...the time with the...” Jack frowned, trying to place his alleged win. Ianto raised a sceptical brow and waited.

“You can't think of any, can you?” Ianto asked, beginning to unfasten Jack's belt.

“Well, the sheer volume is rather overwhelming,” he said, grinning innocently at Ianto and helping to unfasten his slacks.

“I suppose in your imagination, it is,” Ianto replied, chuckling a little as he began to unbutton Jack's shirt.

“Stop humoring me, I have...” Jack huffed and then changed the subject. “Why are we talking when I could be fucking you instead?” he asked, sure fingers undoing Ianto's trousers now. Ianto stopped what he was doing and grabbed Jack's hands, halting them.

“What makes you think you'll be fucking me?” Ianto asked, and Jack shivered. He loved it when Ianto swore. It was so rare, and only while they were alone and shagging. He had good memories connected with Ianto swearing.

“Don't deny that you love it,” Jack said, expertly avoiding the actual question.

“I'm not and I do,” Ianto replied, turning them around and walking Jack backwards until he was pressed against a filing cabinet just high enough to rest his arse on. “But this is my win, so it's my choice. And I choose to bend you over this cabinet right here and fuck you until you come so hard you forget your name.”

Jack's knees went just a little bit weak, and he nodded, speechless.

“Good,” Ianto said. “Because you really don't have a choice in the matter.”

“I don't?” Jack asked weakly.

“No,” Ianto replied, then leaned in and kissed him soundly, thrusting his tongue past Jack's lips before sucking Jack's tongue into his mouth harshly. Jack let out another moan, gripping Ianto's shoulders and giving himself up to the kiss. He loved it when Ianto got all forceful and demanding.

Ianto kissed him for a few more minutes then grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Jack's head back so that he could suck a bright red mark on his neck. They never lasted, Jack always healed too quickly to leave more than fleeting evidence, but Ianto didn't care. He liked how they looked, even if they only lasted a few hours.

Without warning he pulled back and yanked Jack's trousers and pants down, turned him around and bent him over the cabinet. He pressed his erection into the crease between Jack's buttocks, the clothing still between them dulled the sensations, but that wouldn't last long.

“Jesus, Ianto,” Jack breathed, trying to brace himself for what he knew was coming.

“Oh, yes, you love it when I bend you over and take you,” Ianto said, pushing one hand under Jack's shirt to rub the warm skin of his back while Ianto pulled his heavy erection out of his pants...leaving his trousers pulled up made it slightly difficult, but he wanted Jack to feel them against his naked buttocks.

“Gaah,” was all Jack could vocalize, the hot pressure of Ianto's cock in his crease was inflammatory, the drag as it moved back and forth was like a drug, making all Jack's limbs heavy. And they hadn't even got to the fucking yet.

While Jack's brain was melting with anticipation, Ianto was busy, pulling out a packet of lubricant, (oh, if only Owen knew that Ianto ordered it by the case) ripping it open and holding it up. He still had one hand on the small of Jack's back, rubbing and soothing while it held him down in the position.

Ianto loved this, loved having the irrepressible Jack Harkness pinned and submissive under him. It was an amazing turn on. He loved submitting to Jack, almost as much, but this...this was truly fantastic. He held the packet of lube above where his cock was between Jack's cheeks and squeezed, dripping lube into the crack and over his cock. He slid in and out, back and forth enough to spread the lube around and the pulled back, holding the base of his cock so that he could press smoothly into Jack's body.

It was tight, oh, so tight, and he heard Jack gasp with the pain of penetration but he was soon moaning with pleasure, his body accustomed to the invasion. Ianto pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, taking care to ensure that Jack was fully relaxed before quickening his pace. He shifted a few times until he found Jack's prostate and then set about making Jack forget his name.

The pace was fast and the thrusts were hard, his cock nudging and sliding against Jack's prostate unerringly. Soon Jack was moaning and pushing back, his hands struggling to gain purchase on the smooth top of the cabinet and Ianto thrust him forward repeatedly. Before too long his body began to seize, and Ianto could tell by the huffs of breath and twitching of his hole around Ianto's cock that he was on the edge.

Ianto leaned over and spread himself over Jack's back, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Jack's hair and pulling until Jack's head was thrown back at an awkward angle. He kept thrusting, sure that he'd slid away from Jack's prostate, but knowing that by this point, it didn't matter. He was right. He slid his lips across the nape of Jack's neck and then bit down, hard, at the juncture of neck and shoulder. The shock of the sudden pain was enough to send Jack over the edge into orgasm. His muscles clenched around Ianto's cock almost painfully as his release splattered across the side of the cabinet.

“Ianto,” he gasped, panting with the strain of exertion, even as Ianto continued to pound into his receptive body.

“Yes, that's right,” Ianto said thickly, his own climax nearing it's peak. “You remember that,” he said as it began to overtake him. His thrusts became erratic as he crashed over the edge, emptying himself into Jack's body. He stayed there for a moment, until his limbs seemed like they would cooperate with him, draped over Jack's back like a cloak. Eventually his softened cock slipped out and he pushed himself upright, rubbing Jack's back and leaving a kiss on the bite mark before pulling away completely.

Jack straightened up too, holding on to the cabinet as he regained his balance. He took the wet wipe Ianto kept stashed around the Hub for just such an occasion, and wiped himself clean of lube and come, watching as Ianto did the same. His cock gave a twitch and he wished, not for the first time, that they weren't at work, that they had time for another go and maybe another after that. But indulgences would have to wait. Right now there was a team upstairs, likely growing suspicious.

Ianto cleaned and straightened his clothing, paying particular attention to his shirt and tie. It wouldn't do to give anything away, even though the others knew exactly what they were doing down here. When he was done, he stood and watched Jack, who was fastening the button of his jeans. He was slightly rumped, and his hair was sticking up where Ianto had tugged on it. Jack saw him watching and grinned up at him. Ianto motioned to his hair, and Jack made a half hearted attempt to flatten it. It still stuck up a bit, but Ianto just left it. It wasn't that bad, really...dishevelled was a good look on Jack, and it would drive the point home to the others. He was hoping this little display would scare them off asking more questions. Some times too much information was the only way to go.

"Well," Ianto said, and Jack grinned at him again.

"That was amazing," Jack said, and Ianto smiled back.

"It always is," he replied, agreeing.

"Hmm," Jack said, moving closer to wrap his arms around Ianto's waist. "That it is. But I'm still not convinced I haven't won,"

"Perhaps you should focus on winning in the future, instead of trying to remember something that has never happened." Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's growl. "In fact, I'll give you a head start. You can have the next round, on one condition."

"Oh?" Jack's face showed his scepticism. "How's that?"

"I'll forfeit the next round to you, if you do something for me."

"And how is that a win?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's not a win...but perhaps it will give you the motivation you need to win tomorrow." Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and leaned over to kiss him gently.

Jack lifted a brow. "You think I can't do it?"

"It's not so much you can't as you haven't," Ianto replied. "I think you like losing so much that you have no impetuous to win."

"Is that right?"

"It is,"

"Well, I'll just have to show you otherwise, won't I?" Jack said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yes, you will," Ianto said, stopping to breathe in the smell of Jack and sighing. He really did love being with Jack like this.

"I'll start with that forfeit, to give you a taste of what's you'll be getting when I win,"

Ianto grinned as his plan fell right into place. "So you'll be meeting my condition then?" he asked.

"Right, the condition," Jack said. "What is it?"

"Nothing too difficult, I think," Ianto said, looking thoughtful, as if he hadn't known exactly what it was beforehand. "Why don't you finish that stack of paperwork on your desk that's been making my life difficult?"

Jack pulled back and gave Ianto an astonished look. "Paperwork? That's what you want? Seriously?"

Ianto endeavoured to look earnest. "It's my forfeit. But it has to be done by quitting time,"

"Alright, you're on," Jack said. "Paperwork indeed, it's something I have to do anyway."

Ianto grinned. "Yes, exactly. You'd better get on it though," He looked at his watch. "It's getting on to four."

"You're right, no time like the present," Jack kissed Ianto once more then pulled back and smacked him on the arse. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder as he headed out of the room.

"Yes," Ianto replied, following Jack out and up the stairs to the main Hub, taking in the view of his glorious arse and grinning at his own cleverness as they went. 'He never stood a chance,' he thought as they entered the Hub. 'Now, what game do I want to play tomorrow...'


End file.
